


Ziall - I would

by idioticfangirl



Series: 20 Songs Challenge [16]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, not really - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziall songfic based on 'I Would' by the one and only One Direction!!! Niall can daydream about getting with Zayn as much as he likes, Zayn has a boyfriend.  Well, unless Niall does something about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ziall - I would

"Niall, Niall!" Liam called, whilst Louis aggressively snapped his fingers at him, "You're not paying attention! We need to get this right!" He then turned to fiddle with the recording equipment, allowing Niall enough time to try and compose himself. That is, until the feeling of someone putting their hand on his shoulder from behind. He turned, and cringed to see amber eyes staring back at him.

"You alright, mate?" Zayn asked, looking at him concernedly, "You seem kind of...off."

"No, no, yeah, I'm fine, I just," Niall was saved the horror of having to answer by Harry calling over, 'Ready!'. Niall breathed a sigh of relief as they all assumed their position, although it caught in his throat as the beginning of 'I Would' began to play. Not only did the song perfectly fit his situation, but Zayn's voice in it was absolutely stunning. And his, as usual, was not.

Because recently Niall had been thinking about Zayn far more than was usual, far more than was safe considering Zayn was a good friend, in a band with him, perfect, and taken. Niall could dream all he wanted, Zayn already had a boyfriend.

And that hurt. Zayn being taken hurt, and even more because it was a guy. It wasn't that Zayn was straight, he just wasn't attracted to Niall.

Niall hated the guy with a passion. Sometimes he saw him picking Zayn up, and there was no way that this Tom - the name was bitter in his mouth - was good enough for Zayn. Not that Niall was. That wasn't the point. The point was that no-one was good enough for Zayn, although Tom was fit and strong, and everything Niall was not. He could probably kill Niall with little more than a look - and would, if he knew what Niall dreamt about.

After they were done for the day, Niall saw Zayn getting into Tom's car. It was beginning to rain, and the prospect of walking home in what was soon to be a downpour was less than appealing, but one glance at Tom quelled any questions Niall had about getting a lift, and he walked alone.

The next day, he walked into the studio to see Tom standing there with the rest of the guys. Tom walked over to him, as Niall searched desperately for any excuse to leave immediately, fear of being caught flashing through his mind, but before he did anything even more stupid than normal, Tom was patting him on the back, saying, "Sorry, man, if I'f known you were walking I would have given you a lift."

Niall swallowed, smiling falsely and mumbling, "It's okay."

Five minutes later, he was interrupted from his conversation with Louis by a sharp pain in the back of his legs. "What the-" he spun around, and Tom was laughing at him. Zayn reached over and unpinned a sign from his back, saying 'KICK ME'. Tom was practically howling with laughter by this point, and the other boys were grinning. Despite the poster being off his back, Tom kicked him again, and again. Niall gave up. Embarrassed, and angry enough to be on the verge of punching his best-friend-slash-crush's boyfriend, he stormed out into the rain.

When he got home, he angrily flopped onto his couch, his cheeks still red. Zayn didn't care. He'd always known that he couldn't compete with Tom, but Zayn hadn't even stood up for him!

It rained harder, the weather matching his lousy mood, and got darker as a storm rolled in. At about ten at night, there was a knock at the door. Niall got up to answer it, until he heard Zayn's voice yelling "Niall!" over the thunder. Pissed he turned back.

"Niall!" came the cry again,and, although he tried to block everything but the game he was watching out, Niall couldn't help but notice the way that Zayn's voice almost cracked. He got up slightly, cursing himself even as he did so, opening the door a crack so that it was just wide enough to yell through, preparing to tell Zayn to get the hell out. And yet, when he saw Zayn shivering on the front step, not even bothering to keep his head down against the rain since he was already so soaked, he couldn't exactly leave him there.

Wordlessly, he let Zayn in, finding some spare clothes to give him before deciding that if he was going to get through this they were both going to need tea.

Just as the kettle was nearly boiled, he heard Zayn say from behind him, "Thanks."

Niall wanted to be angry, but when he turned to see Zayn, still shaking slightly, his hair flattened by the rain, he softened and simply said, "Your tea's nearly ready." He waited to see whether Zayn was going to be forthcoming with an explanation, and eventually, after a sip of his tea, he was.

"We had a fight, " he began, "me and Tom. I told him he was rude to you, and he should apologise and stuff, and he got mad. He said he didn't care and - yeah, we fought, basically. I thought he was gonna hit me, he looked like he was gonna hit me, so I left," he was staring resolutely at his now empty cup. Niall's hands were clenched so tight around his own cup that he had to put it down for fear of smashing it. He didn't know what to say, or feel, and was grateful when the doorbell rang, grateful for a chance to get out.

"Wow, I'm popular today," he joked as he opened the door, any sense of gratefulness vanishing as Tom barged into his hallway.

"Where is he?" Tom ordered, and wow, he was angry.

So was Niall. "Get. Out," he warned, "now. You're no good for him, you don't treat him like you should, you don't care. I mean, I know I'm not good enough for him and I wish I was, but even I would be better than you. You don't say you love him, or need him, or..." he trailed off, recognising that now was a good time to stop as Tom stared murderously at him.

"You fucking bastard," he growled, walking towards Niall threateningly, as Niall backed up until he was against a wall. He opened his mouth, but, before anything other than muffled whimpers came out, he felt a searing pain in his stomach and all of the air was knocked out of him. He fell to his knees, gasping for air, and managed to cry out for Zayn.

Through the flashes of pain, he heard thuds and yells and the slam of a door. He managed to groan "Zayn?", realising that he must have heard what he had said to Tom, wondering whether they had left together.

"Shit, Niall!" He opened his eyes to see Zayn crouched next to him, breathing heavily, with a cut lip.

"Your face," he croaked out, reaching to wipe away the blood.

Zayn snorted. "You should see yourself, Niall! Come on," he helped him stumble to his feet and led him to the sofa. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault." Niall shook his head, but couldn't find it in him to voice his disagreement.

"Hey, Niall," Zayn whispered suddenly, "did you mean what you said? About me?"

"Yeah," he mumbled, looking down. He felt Zayn's fingers under his chin, pushing his head up to face him, and then Zayn's lips on his.

"I love you too," he said.


End file.
